Tropoja:W.O.R.M.S.
UWAGA, poniższy artykuł z oczywistych względów zawiera spojlery. W.O.R.M.S. 'to serial autorstwa Ziomaletta, który powstawał od 2014 do 2017 roku. W tym czasie Ziomalettowi udało się nagrać aż 7 sezonów - ''Jednostka Specjalna, Endgame, The Final Solution, Nuclear Attack, Hands of the Devil, Perfect Insanity oraz Crusade of the Damned. Tak jak każda przeróbka z gry Worms 4: Totalna Rozwałka, tak i W.O.R.M.S. nie uniknęło dużej ilości tropów typowych dla tychże filmów. * '''Osobnicy do zlikwidowania - każdy sezon zawiera kilku jegomości do zlikwidowania przed głównym bossem. Aguire i ReBiXx w pierwszym sezonie, Antoidy w sezonach 2 i 3, Salomon i ponownie Aguire w sezonie 3, podporucznik Reiner, kapitan Han Shen oraz pułkownik Romanow w sezonie 4, Elitarne Dziewczyny z Grupy Dziewczęcej oraz Shoot Strangers w Sezonie 5, porucznik Schneider z kapitanem Landersem i generał Renzow z pułkownikiem Kafarowem w sezonie 6, a także Strażnicy Tygla, Diana Fioretti oraz Jack Daniels w ostatnim sezonie. * Strażnicy wielkiego czegoś tam - wspomniani wyżej Strażnicy Tygla oraz Antoidy, które pilnowały liter wskazujących na miejsce przebywania Salomona. * Oryginalna czwórka/Drużyna X - skład w pierwszym sezonie opierał się na 4 postaciach, nie wliczając Frosta i Ziomaletta, którzy służyli bardziej jako doradcy (mimo że brali udział w walkach) - Wormsega2011, Ray, MrSoczekXD i Piotrek1999, który doszedł do jednostki w 2 odcinku jako rekrut. Utrzymanie tendecji do 4-osobowej drużyny nastąpiło dopiero w sezonie 7, po śmierci Ziomaletta. * Siła grupy - do czasu Crusade of the Damned bohaterowie wygrywali właściwie każde starcie. Tylko gdy wymagała tego fabuła, jednego z członków zespołu mógł zabić jakiś zbłąkany pocisk - np. Ray, Piotrek1999 i Karolina Chojnowska w sezonie 3. * Uwięzieni - Sezon 2: Ray i Frost byli uwięzieni przez Białe Antoidy, gdy po walce z Chińczykami wkroczyli na ich terytorium. Byli jednak w stanie uciec po tym, jak roboty Barry'ego nie zdecydowały się ich porządnie rozbroić. Sezon 4: W.O.R.M.S. wydostało się z cel w więzieniu szkockiej mafii bezproblemowo, a nawet udało im się zabić McConnorsa. Sezon 7: Ziomaletto i Samantha wydostali się z pułapki demonów przy pomocy Aguire'a. * Zooooork... Ty idioto! - Ziomaletto i Karolina w odpowiednio sezonach 2 i 3 nie widzieli problemu w rozdzieleniu się od reszty, bo powiernik wskazówki postanowił uciec. * Czy wszyscy wrócą? - poza sezonem pierwszym i szóstym, ta sytuacja zdarzała się co sezon. MrSoczekXD w sezonie 2., reszta oryginalnego składu W.O.R.M.S. w sezonie 3, Frost w sezonie 4, Generał Malikowski w sezonie 5 (choć niedługo potem wrócił do żywych), Ziomaletto, Generał Malikowski i (tym razem permamentnie) Aguire w sezonie 7. * Bez Disturbed się nie obędzie - AC/DC, Sabaton, Metallica, Disturbed, Godsmack, Rammstein i HammerFall przeważały przez pierwsze 6 sezonów. * Walka! - porzucone dopiero w sezonie 7. W sezonie 2 walki z Antoidami oznaczano odpowiednim kolorem. * W towarzystwie demonów - za każdym razem, gdy w W.O.R.M.S. pojawiały się wątki paranormalne, tam pojawiały się demony. Sezon 3, 5 i 7 stosowały się do tej kliszy. * Szatan/Główny zły - MasterChef, Salomon, dosłownie Szatan, generał Shepard, Agata Nair, Khaled Al-Asad oraz Chris Walker. Co prawda, Szatan musiał rozpocząć inwazję, Agata próbowała raz przejąć Grupę Dziewczęcą z rąk Ewy Mason, a Chris Walker jako jedyny ma udział w zabiciu 3 ważnych postaci i próbie uśmiercenia czwartej. Reszta jednak głównie siedziała w swoich bazach i nie kwapiła się do zrobienia czegokolwiek. * Mniejszy zły - Aguire przez większość czasu antenowego. Dopiero w 7 sezonie rezygnuje z bycia podrzędnym antagonistą na rzecz pomocy Ziomalettowi i Samanthcie. Jego rolę natomiast przejmuje Carvon. * Przydupas - ponownie Aguire, ReBiXx, delikwenci z sezonów 4 i 6, Carvon, a także w pewnym sensie Salomon oraz Antoidy. * Dario - Karen w Sezonie 5. Przyłączyła się do Karoliny i Ziomaletta, gdy Ci darowali jej życie, a zmarła już w kolejnym odcinku, przy walce z inną członkinią Shoot Strangers. Ponadto Aguire w sezonie 7, który zmienia strony po tym, jak został zbesztany przez Szatana i wydalonym z jego armii (te wydarzenie zostaje jednak tylko wspomniane przez niego). Ba, stawia czoła Carvonowi i poświęca się, by Ziomaletto, Samantha i Julia mieli czas na ucieczkę i powiadomienie W.O.R.M.S. o nadchodzących kłopotach. * Raportuj - sezony 1 i 3-6, przynajmniej kilka razy. Raz w sezonie 7 sytuacja jest odwrócona, gdy to Walker przychodzi do Danielsa po raport. * Punki, kowboje i Chińczycy - jacykolwiek żołdacy pod wodzą Aguire'a (w tym Symfonia Szatana), niektóre z drużyn Antoidów oraz Chińska Armia Ludowa, głównie w sezonie 2. * Zemsta - Sezon 1: Ziomaletto mści się na ReBiXxie na zdradę drużyny i dwa lata w więzieniu. Sezon 2: Śmierć Soczka motywuje resztę do zajęcia się Salomonem. Sezon 7: śmierć Ziomaletta motywuje drużynę do zabicia Chrisa Walkera. * Kulfon/Blaszany Wally/Marian Pizdooki/Generał Ran Fa Li - Aguire w sezonach 5 i 7, Frost w sezonie 7. Choć nie przesadzają oni z dowcipami za mocno. * Co to dla nas, weteranów - dopiero w sezonie 7 W.O.R.M.S. częściej dostaje łomot. * Prawdziwy wojownik używa bugów - częsta technika w sezonach 2 - 6, by skrócić walki w serialu. * Nie umarł, jeżeli nie było efektów specjalnych - W Endgame było to stosowane nagminnie, w odcinkach 6-9, gdzie kilkukrotne powtórzenie śmierci w zwolnionym tempie było używane przy zgonie szeregowych żołnierzy. * Świat równoległy - Sezon 3 (zaświaty), oraz Sezon 5 (alternatywna rzeczywistość), który przekombinował w tym aspekcie zbyt skomplikowaną ekspozycją o tymże świecie. * Nawiedziny - w ten sposób Ziomaletto przekazuje Karolinie swój plan odnowienia teamu w zaświatach w sezonie 3. * Pytania o rozwój fabuły - dopiero 7. sezon w pełni zrezygnował z tej tradycji na rzecz bardziej enigmatycznych "To Be Continued" i "C.D.N.". * Czas i miejsce są względne - tutaj również nikt nie martwił się o logikę, gdyż napisy "dowolny okres później..." przy podróży np. z Los Angeles do Szczecina nigdy nie zachowywały spójności (choć z tych dwóch lokacji bohaterowie wyruszali przynajmniej dwukrotnie w Endgame). * Żołnierze są do bani - w sezonie 2 rosyjscy żołnierze, zmyleni przez Salomona, zostali pokonani by w świat obiegła informacja o rzekomym ataku amerykanów. W sezonie 5 Grupa Dziewczęca nie ma problemu z pokonaniem światowych armii, by znów przejąć świat dla siebie. To samo z armią amerykańską w sezonie 6, która dopiero po pewnym czasie zaczęła odbijać utracone terytorium. Ponadto osobista straż generała Malikowskiego nie jest w stanie pokonać żadnej wrogiej grupy - jedynie Symfonia Szatana dowodzona przez Aguire'a jest wyjątkiem od reguły, co zresztą dowodzi niekompetencję także tych ostatnich. * Solówka - Sezon 2: Ziomaletto kontra Karol i Brązowe Antoidy, Karolina kontra Dora i Fioletowe Antoidy. Każde z tych starć bohaterowie przegrali, chociaż udało im się przeżyć dzięki instynktowi samozachowawczemu/niekompetencji wrogów. Sezon 3: Karolina kontra Dora i Świadkowie Schyłku Czasu Królestwa Wiecznych Chłopców. * Wielkie napisy końcowe - każdy sezon ma wielkie napisy końcowe, choć dopiero od 5. sezonu w napisach umieszczano podziękowania dla widzów. Crusade of the Damned z kolei zawarło na napisach końcowych muzykę zarówno z poprzednich, jak i ostatniej serii (tym razem z poprawionym utworem Metalliki na końcu Nuclear Attack). * Łamanie czwartej ściany - Sezon 5 wręcz do przesady stosował ten schemat. * I tutaj się mylisz - co raz wrogowie zmieniali miejsce walk w obliczu przegranej, by zyskać drugą szansę na zwycięstwo (zawsze na próżno). * Obligatoryjna zmiana barw - 3 razy drużyna zmieniała strój w serialu, w sezonach 2, 4 i 5. * Ekspozycja przez wspomnienia - w ten sposób poznaliśmy backstory Ziomaletta w pierwszym sezonie i Samanthy w sezonie 7. * Ekspozycja poprzez tajne pliki - informacje o przydupasach w ten sposób przekazano nam w sezonach 1, 2, 4, 5 i 6. Ponadto w pierwszym sezonie pokazano, w jaki sposób W.O.R.M.S. zdobyło tajne pliki, w innych jednak zostają nam domysły. * Montaż pod muzykę - dopiero od sezonu 7. * IVONA przewyższa dubbing - tak jak w większości innych przeróbek. * Język ulicy/Kura czy kurwa? - wulgarniejszy język pojawił się dopiero od sezonu 2. * Wybuchowe wejście - do tej zasady dostosowywali się wszyscy atakujący klasyczną bazę W.O.R.M.S. * Obowiązkowa miłość - Ziomaletto i Karolina, Frost i Julia. * Styl Horusa Hotona - nie było ani jednego finałowego starcia, by bohaterowie nie przeprowadzili króciutkiej rozmowy z głównym antagonistą, a strzelba była wycelowana w znakomitej większości takich rozmów. * Wielkie Muzyczne Gówno/Komunizm na YouTube - obecnie blisko połowa odcinków jest zablokowana/wyciszona na YouTube. * Finisz jest zawsze najtrudniejszy - poza sezonem pierwszym, serial uwielbiał stosować tą zasadę, by uczynić finał jeszcze bardziej emocjonującym. * Wierni szeregowi - Agata Nair wydaje się być jedynym wyjątkiem, ale ta postać i tak nie była w Grupie Dziewczęcej, gdy chciała przejąć kontrolę nad tą organizacją. * Superefektywne beczki - poza Chrisem Walkerem i niektórymi dowódcami Antoidów/Powierniczkami, nawet większość dobrych postaci ginęła dzięki beczkom i różnej maści efektów wizualnych. * Dexter - Ziomaletto, Frost, Generał Malikowski, Aguire (prawie, nie był on obecny w sezonie 4). * Wasi starzy to dopiero mieli zajebiste pomysły - praktycznie wszelkie imiona członków W.O.R.M.S. (do 4. sezonu), przewoźnika dusz Daorionda brzmiałyby durnie w realnym świecie. Imiona strażników Shoot Strangers pochodziły od członków zespołów metalowych (obecnych, albo byłych, jeśli brakowało do limitu 6 robali), a żołnierze Strefy Ciemności dosłownie mieli losowe angielskie rzeczowniki. * Niezawodne spadochrony - czasami stosowane są spadochrony, czasem plecaki odrzutowe. * Druga młodość - generał Malikowski nie miał problemu, by stawić się grupie przeciwników, mimo że najczęściej przegrywał. * SLAYER, KURWA! - Sezon 7 w całości. Czasem zostanie użyte AC/DC czy Disturbed. * Krótka żałoba - tylko w sezonie 7 bohaterowie opłakiwali nieco dłużej śmierć Ziomaletta. Nie przeszkodziło to całej drużynie w robieniu z siebie idiotów. * Gerszowska stal - Ziomaletto z oczywistych względów; w końcu jest starszym bratem Adriana Gersza. * Znowu ucieka - Karol, Jennifer, kapitan Han Shen, Agata Nair po nieudanej rebelii, pułkownik Kafarow. * Wielki wyczyn - pomijając pierwszy sezon, każda finałowa walka rozgrywała się w ten sposób. * Wcale nie taki happy-end - Sezon 3 i 4 się zastosowały do tej zasady, szczególnie 4., z powodu śmierci Frosta. * Myślicie, że to koniec? Jeszcze czego! - Pierwsze 3 sezony, a także 5. * Nocne marki - finały właściwie każdego sezonu. * Generał Malikowski - eponim i kodyfikator. Ze świata alternatywnego bądź nie, hardo trzymał się przy życiu przez praktycznie cały serial. Dopiero w sezonie 7. został raz na zawsze zabity przez Chrisa Walkera. * Z jednego uniwersum do drugiego - imiona strażników Shoot Strangers wzięły się od członków zespołów metalowych, a imię jednego z pomagierów Walkera pochodzi od firmy tworzącej popularną na całym świecie whisky. Kategoria:Tropoja Kategoria:Wulgarne Kategoria:W.O.R.M.S.